Forever Brothers
by Dragonmorph
Summary: Roach wakes from a restless sleep and Ghost wonders about tomorrow during the night before Loose Ends. The two share a bonding moment of two friends and now considering themselves brothers. T for some language.


**Hi all 8D It's Dragon here with her first MW2 fanfic. It's mainly just a test of personalities and just an idea that won't stop stalking me o-o or let's just say it begs me to write this before I include some serious stories. Well, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Forever Brothers

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. _Roach gazed at the ceiling and his ears perceived the sounds of time ringing softly, yet it made him anxious of the next day. The night remained still as the clouds passed by across the midnight sky. The shafts of the pale moon peeked through the window, disguising as thin spider silk before fading away. The sun barely ascended from the below as it is only midnight.

The Sergeant glanced wearily at the objects shrouded in a shadow-like layer where his eyes could barely see the cleared pathway. He quietly walked past other bunks with his comrades sleeping silently or just snore. He shot a quick look towards an empty bunk where the sheets were ruffled and collided on top one another. He hastily considered someone had a restless sleep.

"Ghost?" He whispered softly, making a slow approached towards the tall figure standing like a statue. "Is that you, Ghost?"

The figure's chest inflated and a warm breath exhaled into the freezing air. He remained silent, but Roach kept moving in closer. The view of what Roach could effortlessly sense is a man with messy light brown hair and dark rings under his half-closed lids. The brown eyes told him that he indeed had a disturbing nightmare or concerns taking a toll.

Roach backed up, but his blind side led him towards a pile of gear left out from sheer laziness. He tumbled backwards and a loud thud came from his rear slamming onto the solid, wooden floor. The man spun around defensively and immediately had his knife out after adjusting himself to sit on the intruder.

"Roach!" The British accent of the man sent a wave of familiarity through the Sergeant, but he was hissing angrily. "What the bloody hell are you doing up?"

Roach's face flushed in embarrassment; here he is with no intention of pranking and he's caught in the act! Ghost's weight on top on his body subsided and Roach managed to get up off the floor with a hand reaching out.

"Sorry, mate. I couldn't sleep and I noticed you weren't in bed like the others." Roach knew the clumsy act could've got the Captain suspicious, but nobody came to study what happened. His voice gradually descended into a low whisper. "What's bothering you?"

Ghost sighed inaudibly. "Well, Roach. It's just… Never mind."

Roach placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "C'mon, Ghost. You can tell me anything." His whispers morphed into a pleading, yet trusting tone. It made Ghost feel jitterier.

"It might sound stupid, but something tells me tomorrow's going to be_ interesting _yet _tragic._"

"It's probably from yesterday being tense and such." Roach responded, slightly worried by Ghost's sudden change in tone.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just feeling like shit." Ghost managed a small smile.

"Aye. Soap's saying we might get a chance to kick Makarov's ass finally." Roach gave a light chuckle and to his surprise, Ghost joined in. He knew he could get Ghost to feel better as it usually works at the right time. "Say, do you think we'll handle him together?"

Ghost glanced upwards, "I could ask Soap if you could tag along."

"That'll be great!" Roach said gleefully, but hastily returned to a whisper. "That'll be great."

"That's settled then." Ghost pivoted towards the window and peered at the sky's illuminating light slowly making a transformation from a cold color to the warm colors like flames. The sun peeked from the below from behind the distant mountains, readying itself to jump up.

"Another day to play war." Roach sung to himself. Ghost looked his way, slightly puzzled. "Whaat? Can't a guy sing around here?"

"Well, unless you want the others to listen to." Ghost teased.

Roach made a face, but smiled at his best buddy. "Whatever happens; death, injury, or anything else, promise we'll be forever brothers?"

"Forever friends. Forever teammates. Forever brothers" The Lieutenant agreed.


End file.
